La vie d'une Rose
by Pommyfrog
Summary: Les années d'étude à Poudlard de Rose Weasley et du reste de la nouvelle génération...
1. Une entrée remarquée

**1. Une entrée remarquée**

.

C'est par une belle journée de septembre, que commence cette histoire…

Dans une des tours de Poudlard, cachée derrière un grand tableau d'une dame vêtue d'une belle robe un peu démodée, se trouvait une salle chaleureuse et colorée de rouge et d'or. On pouvait y entendre le crépitement rassurant du feu dans la cheminée et admirait un canapé et des fauteuils plus moelleux les uns que les autres, dispersés ça et là dans la pièce.

Au fond de la salle commune des Gryffondor, car c'est bien de cette manière que ce nomme ce lieu si confortable, se trouvait des escaliers menant vers les dortoirs : celui de gauche des garçons et celui de droite des filles.

Dans une des chambres du dortoir de droite, celle occupée par les premières années, on pouvait y percevoir une faible respiration régulière qui s'échappait de derrière les rideaux du lit, près de la fenêtre. Une petite fente persistait entre le tissu et laissait un rayon de soleil s'introduire à l'intérieur de cette endroit, où à l'évidence régnait le sommeil.

Cependant, la jeune fille rousse qui s'y trouvait, bougea et ce petit brin de lumière intense glissa précisément au niveau de ces yeux… C'est avec un grognement de mécontentement qu'elle ouvrit les yeux mais les referma aussitôt. Il ne lui fallu que quelques secondes avant de se lever à toute vitesse et de s'arracher complètement de son sommeil : il était, d'après ce soleil si haut et ce silence qui régnait dans la chambre, pourtant partagée avec trois autres filles, beaucoup trop tard…

Elle s'habilla, se coiffa et fit sa toilette le plus rapidement possible. Puis elle dévala les escaliers et arriva à la salle commune, son estomac se serra un peu en remarquant que cette pièce, aussi était désertique : elle avait vraiment trop dormi, pour cette première journée de cours.

Ne perdant pas tout espoir, elle se dépêcha de se rendre à la Grande Salle, avec un peu de chance elle y trouvera peut être quelques retardataires, qui lui renseigneront sur le lieu où sa classe avait cours.

.

.

La jeune fille courrait aussi vite qu'elle pouvait, s'enfonçant de plus en plus dans les profondeurs de Poudlard, suivant méticuleusement les informations reçues des deux étudiants plus âgés, qui semblaient ne pas avoir cours cette matinée, afin de trouver la porte de cette maudite salle de cours, où l'on y étudiait les potions. Un tournant et la voici : grande, sombre et fermée… A l'évidence le cours avait belle et bien commencé, sans elle.

.

Elle prit son courage à deux mains et toqua. Elle qui ne voulait pas se faire remarquer, du moins pas le premier jour : c'était réussit ! Elle attendit quelques instants, puis ouvrit la porte. La pièce lui paraissait immense et froide. Les murs en pierre étaient recouverts d'étagères remplies de bocaux, fioles, pots, bouteilles et d'ingrédients en tout genre, plus bizarres les uns que les autres. La pièce était assez large et laissait ainsi de la place pour les chaudrons de tous les élèves.

Elle était tellement imprégnée par ce nouveau lieu, qu'elle en oublia son retard. Mais ce détail lui revenu bien vite en réalisant que tous les regards des étudiants étaient posés sur elle.

Elle sursauta légèrement quand elle entendit une voix froide et sèche lui parler :

« Peut-on savoir ce que vous faites ici. Vous ne voyez pas que vous dérangez mon cours. »

Le Professeur McFairy, était une femme d'une trentaine d'années, elle avait des cheveux blonds remontés en une queue de cheval imparfaite qui laissait libres plusieurs mèches. Mais malgré cette négligence, son regard presque noir, son nez droit, sa bouche aux lèvres fines et légèrement pincées ainsi que son petit menton plutôt pointu, ne laissaient en aucun cas, douter de sa sévérité.

« Je…je…je suis désolée… j'ai cours dans cette classe… j'ai loupé mon réveil… »

Elle avait répondu cela rougissant légèrement et les yeux se glissant automatiquement vers ses pieds, elle avait, à ce moment une envie de disparaître et d'être très loin d'ici. C'était plutôt ironique vu à quelle point elle avait attendu cette instant : être à Poudlard et assister à un vrai cours. Mais il fallait bien avouer, qu'elle n'avait jamais imaginé que ça ce passerait comme ça…

« Et bien ! Vous commencez bien l'année, à peine arrivée et vous venez déjà de faire perdre 5 points à Gryffondor. Votre nom ? »

Le Professeur McFairy avait dit cela de manière glaciale.

« Rose…Rose Weasley »

Rose avait répondu d'une petite voix légèrement tremblante.

« J'espère que ceci vous servira de leçon et que ça ne se reproduira plus à l'avenir ! La confection de potions est très chronométrée, arriver en retard à mon cours ne signifie pas seulement, que vous interromprez ma leçon, mais aussi, que vous n'aurez plus assez de temps pour faire la potion demandée. En d'autres termes, que vous ne pourrez pas travailler. C'est pourquoi, je n'accepterai aucun retard, et si cela venait à arriver, vous seriez exemptés de mon cours. C'est, bien sûr, valable pour tout le monde, j'espère avoir était claire. Bien Miss Weasley prenait place, nous avons assez perdu de temps, reprenons. »

Le professeur se détourna de Rose et se concentra sur le manuel qu'elle avait devant les yeux. Elle reprit son explication du programme de cette année.

Rose encore toute tremblante, aperçut une place libre non loin d'elle et se dépêcha de s'y installer. Elle laissa son angoisse de coté, dès les premiers mots du professeur, et fut envahie par cette excitation et curiosité qui s'étaient installées en elle ces derniers temps : enfin, elle allait apprendre la magie.

.

.

En sortant de la classe, Rose sentit une main l'attrapée l'épaule, elle se retourna et fit face à un garçon aux cheveux marrons foncés presque noirs aux reflets roux et aux yeux verts : c'était son très cher cousin Albus.

Celui ci la regarda avec un grand sourire et tout en se dirigeant vers le prochain cours, il lui dit :

« J'arrive pas à le croire, toi : Rose Weasley, faire une telle entrée, lors de ton premier cours ! Tu ne trouves pas que t'y es allée un peu fort ! Tu aurais au moins pu attendre la semaine prochaine… mais le premier jour, quand James va savoir ça ! Même lui n'a jamais osé le faire ! T'as vu la tête que McFairy faisait ! C'était vraiment… »

« Al arrêtes ! Je l'ai pas fait exprès ! »

Rose l'interrompit un peu vexée et amusée par tant d'enthousiasme pour énerver un prof .

« …géni…oh, ah bon, c'était pas voulu ? Tu veux dire que t'es aussi douée naturellement, sans t'en rendre compte ? Quand oncle Ron va apprendre ça, y a pas à dire il va être vraiment très fière de sa p'tite Rosie-chérie-adorée ! »

Il disait ceci avec un petit air moqueur sur les lèvres, bien content de pouvoir taquiner sa cousine.

« Te moques pas, tu veux plutôt dire si jamais ma mère venait à découvrir que j'ai raté mon réveil : le premier jour de cours ! Oh non, je vais me faire tuer… »

Une jolie grimace avait pris place sur le visage de Rose.

Albus pouffa légèrement de rire.

.

.

.

**Voilà, c'est ma première fic : alors soyez indulgent... La suite devrait pas tarder ! :)  
**


	2. Nouvelles rencontres

**2. Nouvelles rencontres  
**

.

Rose et Albus étaient arrivés devant la salle d'Enchantement, cette dernière se trouvait dans les hauteurs du château, loin de cette humidité qui régnait dans les cachots. La porte était fermée, la rouquine en profita pour regarder ses camarades de classe. Elle n'avait pas vraiment eu le temps de le faire avant. D'après la couleur des uniformes, les élèves de Serpentard avec qui, sa classe avait partagé le cours de potions, avaient laissé leur place aux élèves de Serdaigle.

Il y avait un petit groupe de six garçons qui papotaient, apparemment de choses très sérieuses et importantes d'après leurs visages, curieuse Rose tendit un peu l'oreille et pu attraper les mots candidats, Quidditch, et match. C'est avec un petit sourire aux lèvres, qu'elle se dit que les garçons ne changeront jamais : le sport avant tout !

Puis son regard s'accrocha à trois filles, elles étaient de Gryffondor, c'étaient avec elles qu'elle partageait son dortoir. Tiffany, une blonde aux yeux bleus, Julia, une brune aux yeux gris et assez bien en chaire et Sophie, une métisse aux cheveux et au regard noirs. Ces trois filles qui avaient sûrement bien remarqué qu'elle ne s'était pas réveillée ce matin et qui pourtant n'avaient rien fait… A cette pensée le regard de Rose devint un peu froid.

Elle ne pu continuer son petit « état des lieux » car la porte s'ouvrit.

Un homme d'une vingtaine d'années s'était accoudé à l'encadrement de la porte. Il avait la carrure d'un sportif : grand, bien bâti, la peau légèrement bronzée, les cheveux noirs… sexy. Sur son visage était plaquait un sourire charmeur et ses yeux de couleur bleu nuit se glissaient d'élève en élève. Sa posture négligée se mariait parfaitement avec ce sentiment de sympathie qui se dégageait de lui.

Rose détailla rapidement ce nouveau professeur et un sourire de satisfaction naquit sur ses lèvres : voilà un jeune prof canon et cool ! Rien de mieux pour motiver…

.

Quand Rose sortit de son cour d'enchantement, elle profita pour partager son enthousiasme avec la serdaigle qui était assise à côté d'elle pendant ces 2h, tout en se dirigeant vers la Grande Salle pour déjeuner :

« Le professeur Chatdvans est tout simplement génial ! ! ! »

« C'est vrai, il cumule toutes les qualités : jeune, beau, intelligent, amusant, captivant… je suis totalement sous le charme ! ! » lui répondit la jolie brune.

« J'espère que les autres profs lui ressemblent… je ne sais pas si je pourrais supporter une autre McFairy… elle est tellement… je sais pas, elle m'inspire en même temps l'angoisse et l'admiration, c'est vraiment troublant. »

« Je ne l'ai pas encore eu… Toute à l'heure, j'avais 2h de botanique avec le professeur Longdubat. C'est un homme vraiment passionné par sa matière… et plutôt sympathique. Au fait, je m'appelle Fiona Oneily. »

« Rose Weasley ! Ravie de te connaître ! Tu sais, c'est bizarre depuis que je suis arrivée ici, les autres élèves de Griffondor m'ont à peine adressé la parole et maintenant que j'ai enfin sympathisé avec quelqu'un, elle appartient à une maison rivale… »

Fiona laissa un petit sourire naître sur ses lèvres. Et expliqua :

« Tu sais je ne crois pas qu'il y est écrit, quelques parts dans les règles de Poudlard, que des étudiants de maisons différentes n'ont pas le droit de sympathiser. Donc si pour toi, que nos couleurs d'uniformes soient différentes, ne te déranges pas, ce qui est mon cas ; on pourrait peut être se retrouver après le repas pour aller ensemble à notre cours d'Histoire de la magie : c'est le deuxième cours que partagent les Griffondor et les Serdaigle. »

Rose regarda Fiona, un peu surprise par cette proposition, mais ce sentiment fut vite remplacé par un soulagement et de la joie. Et même si elle pouvait déjà entendre ce que James dirait s'il la voyait avec une fille ne venant pas de Griffondor : "Je rêve Rosie ! Tu oses fraterniser avec l'ennemi ! Tu es coupable de haute trahison envers ta propre maison !" et qu'elle s'imaginer très bien le petit discours qui suivrait, où les mots : concurrence, points, coupe, Griffondor, gagner, seraient principalement utilisés, elle répondit avec entrain :

« Et bien en voilà une bonne idée ! Allé bonne appétit et à toute à l'heure, on s'attends dans le Hall. »

« D'accord, merci toi aussi ! »

.

.

Rose se tourna vers la table de Griffondor, elle reconnue Molly qui était en pleine discussion avec une jeune fille brune. Molly est la cousine de Rose, c'est la fille de Percy, l'un ses oncles. Elle commençait sa cinquième année d'études.

A quelques places plus loin, Rose vit Fred, James, Albus et d'autres élèves proche d'eux partager un fou rire qui les empêchait de mettre quoi que ce soit dans leur bouche. Ces trois là, sont des cousins de la rouqine. Ils sont souvent fourrés ensemble lors des réunions de famille au Terrier. Fred est le fils de George Weasley, un frère de son père, il était en quatrième année et James et Albus sont les enfants de Ginny et Harry Potter. James entrait en deuxième année et Albus était dans la même classe que Rose.

Il ne manquait plus que Victoire, elle était en septième année, pour que tous les Griffondor de la famille Weasley soient présents. Tous les cousins et cousines de Rose ne sont pas à Griffondor… Dominique, Lucy et Roxane sont à Serdaigle et Louis à Poussoufle.

Rose les regarda, ces quatre personnes qu'elle connaissait parmi cette foule d'inconnus. Que ça pouvait être tentant d'aller s'installer à côté d'eux… Seulement voilà, elle s'était promise qu'elle ne le ferai pas. Elle ne passerai pas pour la petite cousine collante qui comme elle ne connaît personne, vient s'incruster chez ses "grand(e)s cousin(e)s"…

C'est alors, après avoir pris une longue inspiration et rassembler son courage, que Rose entreprit de se trouver une place, après tout elle n'était pas la seule à être en première année et ne connaître personne, non ?

.

Ca y est ! Une place de libre, il y en avait même deux, à côté d'une des jeunes filles qui partageaient son dortoir. La black était en train de manger tranquillement et seule… Rassurée Rose s'approcha afin de prendre place, c'est alors que deux autres filles débarquèrent. La blonde s'installa devant Rose.

« Hey, Sophie on est de retour, merci de nous avoir gardé les places ! »

La black nommée Sophie leva les yeux de son assiette et répondit :

« Et ben c'est pas trop tôt, vous en mettez du temps pour aller aux toilettes… j'avais vraiment l'air d'une pauvre cruche installée là toute seule ! »

« Ca va, on est là maintenant, tu vas pas nous en faire tout un plat ! »

Sophie détourna les yeux en marmonnant quelque chose d'incompréhensible, puis vit Rose, qui n'avait toujours pas bougeait. Elle lui lança un : « Qu'est ce que tu veux ? » sec.

Rose ne s'était plus sentie aussi idiote depuis longtemps et bafouilla un vague « Rien. » en déguerpissant rapidement.

.

Finalement elle s'installa tout au bout de la table : seule et commença à déguster son repas en vitesse.

« Tu ne devrais pas manger aussi vite, tu risques d'avaler de travers ou d'avoir mal au ventre cette aprem. »

Rose leva ses yeux pour voir, qui de ses cousins, osait lui faire une remarque, elle n'était vraiment pas en état et s'apprêtait à lui faire part du fond de sa pensée, quand elle découvrit un visage inconnu…

Visiblement d'après le petit sourire du jeune garçon, celui ci avait bien remarqué le changement d'état sur le visage de la fille, qui était passé de contrarié à surpris.

« Je peux ? »

Il indiqua la place libre en face de Rose.

Elle le regarda sans vraiment savoir comment agir, qui était ce type qui se permettait de lui parler comme ça, alors qu'ils ne se connaissaient même pas ! Elle décida de feindre l'indifférence et haussa les épaules puis se contenta de porter une nouvelle fois sa fourchette à sa bouche, un peu moins rapidement tout de même.

Il s'installa et commença à se servir du poulet.

« Alors comme ça tu ne connais personne. Et tu t'es mise en tête, que la meilleure façon d'agir, est de vite finir ce repas. Je suppose que tu dois trouver ça gênant… enfin je veux parler du fait de manger seule, alors que tout autour de toi, il n'y a que des petits groupes de gens qui se connaissent… »

Rose n'hésitait plus maintenant : ce gars-là était vraiment agaçant et commençait à l'énerver. Non mais franchement pour qui il se prenait avec son air "Et oui, j'ai tout compris à ton petit jeu !" Oui elle savait à quoi s'en tenir, c'est pourquoi elle lui répondit rageusement :

« Désolé, mais je connais tout un tas de personne, ici ! Et si je mange seule, c'est parce que j'en ai envie. »

Elle espérait lui avoir clouer le bec et avoir la paix, mais au lieu de ça, c'est le rire du garçon qu'elle obtient !

« Tu sais, je voulais pas te vexer… Si je t'ai dis ça, c'est juste parce que c'est mon cas et qu'en fait j'avais opté pour la même stratégie que toi, c'est pour ça que j'ai capté ton plan… Mais apparemment je me suis trompé… vu que tu connais tout un tas de personnes. »

Il avait rajouter ce détail avec un petit sourire moqueur. Dans ses yeux, Rose pouvait y lire un brin de malice.

« Désolé, d'habitude je ne me comporte pas de cette manière, je m'appelle Kevin McBorvan. Et toi, tu es Rose Weasley… bien la seule personne ici, dont je connaisse le nom. »

La surprise qui envahit la jeune fille fut énorme : comment ce gars-là pouvait il savoir qui elle est ?

« Faut dire que ton retard ce matin n'est pas passé inaperçu… Et le professeur McFairy était vraiment intransigeante ! Pour le premier jour, elle aurait pu te faire une fleur. »

La voilà sa réponse ! Son retard… elle qui avait réussi à l'oublier, à l'évidence les autres, non. Elle jeta un coup d'œil au reste de la table, ce n'est qu'à ce moment qu'elle réalisa que les étudiants l'évitaient…

« Tu es vraiment étrange, tu sais. Je ne sais pas si tu es venu là afin de me blesser ou afin de faire connaissance… »

« Et bien en fait, ni l'un ni l'autre. Dis toi que c'est juste un moyen pour toi comme pour moi de manger sans passer pour un "être fuit par le reste de la communauté". Ce n'est que provisoire, en attendant que toi et moi se faisions des amis, évidemment. »

Rose sourit, elle rêvait où c'était une manière tout à fait particulière de dire à une personne qu'on espérait manger avec elle lors des prochains repas.

« Ca me va ! Nous nous retrouverons donc pour manger, dans l'attente de connaître d'autres gens. »

Satisfait, les deux étudiants mangèrent tranquillement, en discutant peu. Rose en profita pour dévisager ce garçon au comportement étonnant : il avait des cheveux châtains claires ni trop courts ni trop longs. Son regard était gris bleu, son nez était long et fin et ses lèvres bien dessinées. Dans l'ensemble, quand on prenait le temps de bien le regarder, comme venait de le faire Rose, on pouvait dire de lui qu'il n'était ni super beau, ni laid, mais un bon équilibre.

.

.

.

**Et voilà pour ce deuxième chapitre. Si vous les trouvez un peu courts : dites le moi ! Parce que je ne sais pas trop quand je dois "couper". :os**

**J'espère que ça vous a plu !!**

**A bientôt pour la suite ! **

.

**Pommyfrog**


	3. Premier duel : première victoire

**3. Premier duel**** : première victoire**

.

Rose et Fiona étaient installées l'une à côté de l'autre, dans une des rangées du milieu de la salle de cours. Cela faisait déjà depuis une heure que le professeur Stortell avait commencé son cours. Elle expliquait avec entrain, que l'histoire de la magie ne se résumait pas seulement à de nombreuses révolutions des Gobelins. Certes, elles en faisaient parties, mais ce n'était qu'une infime partie de l'époque contemporaine. Elle comptait enseigner beaucoup d'autres choses encore. En effet le professeur Stortell était connue pour avoir donné à sa matière un grand bol d'air frais en revoyant son programme. C'est ainsi que Rose se surprit à penser à l'Egypte, à la Grèce Antique où divinité et magie avaient été réuni…

La prof en elle même, contrastait énormément avec l'ancien fantôme qui avait enseigné cette matière à l'époque des parents de la rouquine. Elle était jeune, belle, avait les cheveux et les yeux noirs et le teint bronzé… et sûrement des origines égyptiennes.

.

Quand le cours prit fin, Fiona et Rose sortirent tranquillement de la salle, direction la bibliothèque.

« C'est fou, c'est notre premier jour de cours et on a déjà des devoirs… Franchement il n'y a que Professeur Chatdvans qui soit vraiment cool. »

Fiona sourit et ajouta :

« Dommage pour toi ; moi je n'ai que le devoir d'Histoire, vu qu'en Botanique on a rien à faire… »

« Grrrr… c'est vraiment pas juste ! Pourquoi j'ai pas été envoyé à Serd… »

Rose se fit brutalement bousculer :

« Bouges ! Tu vois pas que tu déranges Poil de Carotte ! »

Elle était trop choquée pour répondre quoi que ce soit et pourtant, elle entendit une jeune fille répondre rageusement au type, qui venait de la pousser :

« Non mais ça va pas ! Bousculer les gens comme ça ! Swoockart t'es vraiment qu'un pauvre con ! »

Mais le dénommé Swoockart était déjà loin et ne se retourna même pas.

Rose et Fiona étaient encore plus choquées… Elles se tournèrent pour voir qui venait de crier.

C'était une ravissante Griffondor. Ses cheveux blonds lui tombaient sur ses épaules, on pouvait discerner de la colère dans ses magnifiques yeux bleus alors qu'elle fixait encore la silhouette du garçon.

La jeune fille se tourna brusquement vers Rose, laissa un sourire prendre place sur son visage et tendit sa main vers Rose.

« Elisabeth Hayller ! Faut pas que tu laisses faire par ce type, c'est un idiot… »

« Enchantée, Rose Weasley et voici Fiona Oneily. Je suis vraiment désolée de ce qui vient de se passer… Mais il existe bien des manières d'exprimer à une personne qu'on la gêne…Apparemment, ce gars n'en connaît pas de plus polies » avait poursuivi Rose gênée.

« Poli lui ! »

Elisabeth laissa échapper un petit ricanement.

« Anthony Swoockart est un abruti, il n'y a rien à attendre de ce type. »

« Tu le connais ? » demanda Rose un peu surprise.

« Malheureusement pour moi : oui… Bon oublions le un peu ! Alors comme ça vous êtes aussi en première année. Vous vous connaissez depuis longtemps ? »

« Heuuu, non on a fait connaissance ce matin, pendant le cours d'Enchantement. Tu es aussi à Griffondor ? Pourtant on ne partage pas le même dortoir. »

« Il y a deux dortoirs prévus pour chaque année : deux pour les filles de Griffondor de première année et deux pour les garçons. Je suis dans l'autre, justement voici Emilie Kurtson ma voisine de chambre ! »

Emilie Kurtson avait de long cheveux noirs raides et d'extraordinaires yeux bleus azurs très clairs.

Celle ci leur sourit mais n'ajouta rien.

« Bon c'est pas tout, mais on voulait avec Milie, profiter encore un peu du beau temps, pour aller dans le parc… A+ les filles et encore ravie d'avoir fait votre connaissance ! »

C'est ainsi que Rose et Fiona se retrouvèrent à nouveau toutes les deux.

« Allé, c'est pas deux petits devoirs qui vont nous faire peur ? »

Fiona avait dit ça avec un grand sourire déterminée.

« Tu as raison ! Et plus vite on aura fini, plus vite on pourra visiter les environs : mon oncle George m'a dit que Poudlard regorgeait de cachettes secrètes et de pièces fabuleuses ! »

A cette idée, les yeux de Rose brillèrent d'excitation. Les deux filles reprirent aussitôt leur route.

.

.

Après avoir passé l'après midi en compagnie de Fiona avec qui elle s'était énormément amusée et avait un peu travaillé, Rose l'avait retrouvé après le repas pour profiter des derniers rayons du soleil dans le parc. Puis elles se sont séparées pour rejoindre leur salle commune respective.

Rose entra dans la salle des Griffondor, une fois le mot de passe donné à la Grosse Dame.

« C'est pas possible… Mais où sont passées Elisabeth et Emilie ? » s'interrogea-t-elle après avoir fait rapidement le tour de la salle du regard.

Dans un coin, des septièmes années semblaient très concentrés sur de volumineux grimoires. Un frisson traversa le corps de Rose, ça sentait vraiment trop les « ASPIC » alors que l'année venait à peine de débuter.

« Je suis vraiment pas pressée d'y être… »

Un éclat de rire capta l'attention de Rose, elle ne fut pas surprise d'en découvrir son auteur : son très cher cousin James… Il était en train de discuter avec un autre garçon tout en faisant de grands gestes et riant à moitié.

Tout près de là, Albus faisait ses devoirs à une table avec Josh un garçon de leur classe.

« Bon, me voilà à nouveau toute seule comme une idiote… »

Elle se dirigea vers son dortoir récupérer ce qui lui manquait et retourna dans la pièce pour s'installer dans un moelleux canapé près du feu.

« Et le meilleur moyen de tuer le temps, quand on est seul, est la lecture ! »

Tout en regardant la couverture du livre qu'elle avait emprunté à la bibliothèque un peu plus tôt dans la journée, elle murmura :

« A nous deux ! »

.

Rose était plongée dans sa lecture depuis un petit quart d'heure quand quelqu'un surgit à ses côtés.

« Tient ? A nouveau seule ? »

Rose décolla ses yeux de son roman, un peu étonnée d'être dérangée. Le garçon sourit et ajouta :

« Après tout, tous le monde sait que le meilleur ami de la solitude est la lecture… »

Rose ne su quoi répondre à Kevin, car oui c'était bien lui.

C'est alors qu'il leva sa main pour que Rose puisse l'observer. Elle y découvrit un livre. Amusée elle remonta son regard vers les yeux du brun. Décidément, je crois qu'on a vraiment les mêmes idées… : c'est fou ! pensa-t-elle.

Elle posa son propre livre à côté d'elle et lui demanda :

« Une partie d'échec, ça te tentes ? »

« Pourquoi pas. De toute façon j'avais pas très envie de bouquiner… » répondit-il en haussant les épaules.

« Je prend les blancs ! » s'écria sans attendre Rose

« Comme tu veux… Il y a bien que les filles qui donnent autant d'importance à la couleur. » fit remarquer Kevin légèrement exaspéré par autant d'enthousiasme pour le simple choix d'une couleur.

« Penses ce que tu veux ; mais je suis une adversaire redoutable ! » ajouta-t-elle fièrement.

« C'est vrai ? Ça risque d'être intéressant alors. » poursuivit-il amusé.

Après quelques pièces détruites (et oui c'est la version sorcière !) la prédominance sur l'échiquier était sans hésitation le blanc. Kevin était surpris de voir avec quelle aisance, Rose lui bouffait ses pièces toute en papotant. Elle ne paraissait pas du tout concentrée et lui parler de ses impressions aux sujets des profs, des matières, de Poudlard…

« Dis moi, Kevin tu as des frères et sœurs ? » questionna Rose

« Heu oui, deux grandes sœurs et un petit frère. »

Il n'eu pas même le temps de lui retourner la question, qu'elle poursuivit :

« C'est vrai ? Mais alors tu m'as menti, tu connais du monde à Poudlard ! Tes sœurs sont aussi à Griffondor ? Comment s'appellent-elles ? »

« Et encore une pièce de prise ! » rajouta-t-elle visiblement ravie.

« Hey ! Doucement ! Laisses moi le temps de te répondre : c'est pire qu'un interrogatoire ! »

« Désolé… » s'excusa Rose légèrement confuse.

« C'est rien. C'est juste que tu es tellement enthousiaste… ça me dépasse un peu. Pour répondre à tes questions : non je ne t'ai pas menti. Ma sœur aînée Cassandra est aussi une sorcière, mais elle n'étudie pas à Poudlard, elle est dans une école réservée aux sorcières : démixée, à Oxford. Et ma seconde sœur Anna est Moldue comme ma mère et mon petit frère Jules. » Expliqua Kevin un peu gêné de parler de sa famille à une fille qu'il ne connaissait que depuis quelques heures.

« Wouah… j'ignorais qu'il y avait d'autres écoles de sorcelleries en Angleterre : toute ma famille est passé par Poudlard. Tu sais j'ai une tonne de cousins cousines , en même temps chez mon père ils étaient sept : donc forcément ça fait une grande famille. J'ai aussi un petit frère Hugo, il a deux ans de moins que moi. » Raconta Rose.

« Poudlard est de loin la plus prestigieuse. Jules a aussi 9 ans. » ajouta Kevin

« C'est vrai ? C'est fou quand même, tes parents ont réussi à alterner : une sorcière, une moldue, un sorcier, un moldu. Chacun à sa place au sein de ta famille. » analysa Rose enjouée.

Kevin sourit, elle avait vraiment un raisonnement optimiste. Lui qui pensait que ça allait la choquer, vu qu'elle appartient à une famille de « sang pur ». Il était rassuré.

« Echec et Matt ! »

« Quoi ? ! ? »

Surpris Kevin observa attentivement le jeu afin de comprendre ce qui s'était passé…

« Je t'avais prévenu : je suis redoutable aux échecs ! C'est mon père qui m'a tout appris et c'est le meilleur ! » nargua Rose.

« Tsss… Je me suis fait battre par une fille aux échecs, la honte ! » murmura Kevin entre ses dents avec un air hyper macho et les yeux débordant de malice.

« C'est bon pour cette fois, mais lors de ma revanche, tu te prendras une raclée ! Tu peux déjà te préparer psychologiquement… » ajouta-t-il plus fort et assez sûr de lui.

Rose ria et lança : « J'aimerai bien voir ça ! »

Kevin se leva.

« Allé bonne nuit ! » souhaita Kevin plus sérieusement.

« A demain ! » répondit Rose.

.

.

.

**Je suis vraiment désolée pour les fautes : je relis plusieurs fois mes chapitres afin d'en laisser le moins possible, mais ce n'est décidément pas mon fort...**

**Comme l'a remarqué Caella, tous les personnages ne sont pas à J.K. Rowling. Mon histoire se déroule 19 ans après, donc il est normal que les enseignants (et les élèves lol) ne soient pas les mêmes qu'à l'époque d'Harry Potter. **

**Par contre les noms des différents cousins et cousines de Rose sont ceux choisit par J.K. Rowling (je les ai trouvé sur l'arbre généalogique qu'elle a mis en ligne sur son site) mais c'est moi qui est choisit leur âge et leur maison, vu que ce n'étaient pas précisés.**

**Merci à mikhail87 pour son enthousiasme ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plairas... **

.

**Pommyfrog**


	4. Confrontation

**4. Confrontation  
**

.

Ce matin, Rose se réveilla à une heure bien plus convenable que la veille : en effet, ses camarades de chambre dormaient encore profondément. Rose encore allongée, tendit son bras et attrapa son emploi du temps qui traînait sur sa table de nuit. C'était une journée tranquille qu'il l'attendait : 2h de Métamorphose, puis "temps libre" : le matin et 2h de Soins des Créatures Magiques : l'après-midi. C'est donc d'excellente humeur, qu'elle se leva et se prépara.

.

Dans la Grande Salle, elle repéra Kevin et se dirigea vers lui.

« Hey ! Déjà réveillé ! » lança-t-elle en guise de bonjour.

« Salut. Ça ne serait pas plutôt à moi de te poser cette question… » ajouta Kevin en fronçant légèrement les sourcils, amusé.

« Rhooo ça va ! ! ! C'est fou, il suffit qu'on fasse une fois une chose de travers, pour être jugé et étiqueté dans une catégorie : et pour moi je vois bien le gros DORMEUSE collé sur mon front… » bouda Rose.

Kevin explosa de rire.

« Zut ! Il a dû partir, quand t'as pris ta douche, parce qu'il n'y a plus rien. Si tu veux, je peux arranger ça ! » se moqua-t-il.

Rose leva les yeux, en laissant échapper un petit soupire d'exaspération devant l'attitude du garçon.

C'est une Rose joyeuse qui se servit du pain de mie, du beurre et de la confiture de mûres (sa préférée !).

« Hey ! Mais c'est ma p'tite cousine préférée ! »

« James ! » s'écria Rose alors qu'elle s'était retournée pour voir qui arrivait.

James s'installa à côté de Rose et lui vola une de ses tartines qu'elle avait méticuleusement préparé.

« Maiiiis ! C'est la mienne ! Rends la moi tout de suite espèce de gourmand ! » cria Rose furieuse de se faire prendre un mets aussi merveilleux !

Trop tard, c'est après un tirage de langue de la part de James, destiné à la propriétaire de la tartine, que cette dernière atterrit dans la bouche du voleur.

« Mmmm ! Délicieux, vraiment ! » commenta-t-il avec un immense sourire, dans le but de faire d'avantage enrager sa cousine.

Rose répliqua dignement : « Evidemment que c'est délicieux, imbécile…: c'est de la confiture de mûres ! »

Kevin qui regardait la scène, explosa de rire.

James encore un sourire collé aux lèvres se tourna vers lui et lui tendit la main :

« Au fait je me suis pas présenté : James Potter, je suis en deuxième année. Et je serai bientôt le futur meilleur Poursuiveur de l'équipe de Quidditch de Griffondor… » ajouta-il très sûr de lui et sur un ton très officiel.

« Kevin McBorvan. Enchanté. Tu es le frère de Albus, je partage son dortoir. Dis donc, tu parais bien sûr de ton coup… » répondit Kevin amusé.

« Quoi ? ! ? ! ? » s'écria Rose.

« Evidemment, personne ne peut me battre, quand je suis sur mon balais ! » répondit-il crâneur.

« Oui c'était de ça, que je voulais te parler » poursuivit James en se tournant vers sa cousine.

« Je me suis inscrit pour passer les qualifications, afin d'entrer dans l'équipe ! C'est samedi, tu viendras ? » informa James.

« Bien sûre : je veux voir ça ! ! ! » répondit Rose excitée.

Rose se tourna vers Kevin et expliqua :

« Tu sais, je t'avais dit que j'avais plein de cousins cousines… et ben, quand on se retrouve, on fait souvent des méga parties de Quidditch. Et c'est vrai que James est plutôt doué, mais bon il ne fera jamais un aussi bon Poursuiveur que mon frère un Gardien. »

« Tssss ! N'importe quoi ! Encore en train de vanter Hugo… c'est pas un minus dans son genre qui va me battre ! » ragea James.

« Ben quand minus deviendra grand… tu vas avoir une sacrée raclée Monsieur-Je-Suis-Le-Plus-Fort-Et-Je-Me-La-Pète ! » défendit Rose mécontente d'être contredite.

« Je crois que j'ai eu ma dose de remarques idiotes, je vous laisse ! En plus je dois retrouver Mickael. A+ les p'tits ! » lança-t-il en partant.

« Non mais celui là… en plus, il n'est pas beaucoup plus grand : il a juste 5 mois de plus que moi. » commenta Rose légèrement vexée par la remarque de son cousin.

« Je l'aime bien, il est sympa. » ajouta simplement Kevin.

« Bon c'est pas tout ça, mais on ferait bien d'aller en cours. Je suis pressée de découvrir notre prof de méta… » lança Rose.

.

.

Ces 2h de cours sont passés trop vite au goût de Rose. Certes Griffondor partageait cette matière avec Serpentard, mais le professeur Formshy s'avérait être une jeune femme tout à fait adorable. C'était une nouvelle venue, tout comme eux : les premières années. De plus Rose était aux côtés de Kevin et elle avait pu partager avec lui quelques petites remarques amusantes.

La jeune fille s'étonnait de s'être autant rapprochée d'une personne, en aussi peu de temps. Elle savait que derrière ces airs de "c'est juste le temps qu'on se fasse des amis", une belle amitié avait déjà vu le jour.

.

« Hey ! On peut savoir à quoi tu penses ? » demanda Elisabeth.

Cette question la propulsa au présent. Elle était dans le parc avec Elisabeth et Emilie, vu qu'elles avaient toutes les trois 2h de temps libre. Emilie était allongée sur le dos, dans l'herbe, son regard perdu dans les nuages. Elisabeth était assise et s'amusait à cueillir les fleurs les plus proches (pour éviter de se lever) tout en memenant une chanson. Rose, elle, était allongée sur le ventre, prenant appuie sur ses coudes, et devant elle, était ouvert son livre de Métamorphose (et oui c'était bien la fille de sa mère c'est-à-dire d'Hermione Weasley !).

« J'étais en train de me dire, que c'est dommage que Kevin ait refusé de nous porter compagnie. » avoua simplement Rose.

« Dis moi ma très chère Rosie, est ce qu'il n'y aurait pas, par le plus grand des hasards, anguille sous roche entre vous deux ? » demanda vicieusement Elisabeth avec un sourire moqueur au bout de ses lèvres.

Le regard d'Emilie délaissa le ciel pour Rose. Ces yeux, si Rose l'avait bien traduit, signifiaient : "Ma pauvre, je te plains, tu vas en baver !" Rose avala sa salive difficilement, Elisabeth était à ce point horrible ? Elle se reprit et répondit :

« Qu'est ce que tu racontes ma très chère Beth, Kevin est un ami. Je ne vois pas pourquoi, dès qu'une fille parle avec un garçon, on pense tout de suite qu'il y a des sous entendus : c'est idiot. En plus je ne le connais que depuis hier. »

« Ben et le coup de foudre alors ? Dans ces cas là, le temps c'est pas important ! » lança fièrement la dite Beth.

« N'importe quoi… tu sais si tu veux jouer le rôle d'entrepreneuse il faudra que tu te trouves une autre victime ! Je suis pas intéressée pour le moment. » ajouta Rose laissant son air peu convaincu à un petit sourire amusé.

Elisabeth s'apprêtait à répondre, mais Emilie mit fin à cette conversation en prenant la parole :

« Vous pensez vraiment que la forêt interdite est aussi dangereuse que le sous entend la directrice ? »

Emilie avez dit ceci tout en observant la lisière de la forêt.

« Pfff ! Ce ne sont que des sornettes, si tu veux mon avis ! Se serait juste bien gênant que les élèves s'éparpillent trop loin autour du château. Du coup ils ont rajouté cette règle pour avoir la paix. » déclara Elisabeth plutôt sûre d'elle.

« Je pense que Beth n'a pas tout à fait tort… Après tout si cette forêt était réellement dangereuse, ils auraient mis quelque chose pour empêcher l'accès. L'existence seule d'une interdiction présente dans le règlement, me paraît un peu faible comme protection. » argumenta Rose.

« Mouais… Elle paraît si belle et si calme d'ici. » remarqua Emilie.

« Et bien le meilleur moyen de savoir c'est d'y faire un tour comme ça on sera fixé. » lança Elisabeth avec enthousiasme.

« Pourquoi une telle réaction venant de ta part, ne me surprend même pas Lizzie ! » ajouta Emilie en riant.

« Ben quoi ? C'est vrai non ? » s'étonna Elisabeth.

« Mouais, mais bon vaut mieux attendre de connaître quelques sorts de défense avant, juste au cas où… » raisonna Rose souriant devant l'attitude de la jolie blonde.

Les trois jeunes filles papotèrent, pendant l'heure qu'il leur restait, d'elles, afin de faire mieux connaissance. C'est ainsi que Rose apprit que Elisabeth était fille de Moldue, qu'elle n'avait pas de frères et sœurs et qu'elle vivait dans le sud de l'Angleterre. Emilie appartenait à une famille sorcière, elle vivait en Irlande, le pays d'origine de son père, sa mère venait de France. Elle avait un grand frère qui était en quatrième année à Serdaigle.

« Je commence à avoir faim. On devrait peut être aller à la Grande Salle. » gémit Elisabeth, après qu'un gros gargouillement se soit échappé de son ventre.

« Tu as raison ! On est partie ! » s'écria Rose, motivée de se retrouver en face d'une belle assiette remplie de bonnes nourritures !

.

.

L'après midi, Rose rencontra sa prof de Soin des Créatures Magiques : Professeur Lovepets. Plutôt sympathique : c'est une petite femme, qui a la quarantaine et qui est assez rondouillarde et fofolle sur les bords. Elle développe aussi un amour fou pour tout ce qu'on peut ranger dans la catégorie « bestioles ».

Le cours se déroula agréablement : les élèves de Poussouffle mélangeaient à ceux de Griffondor mettaient un point d'honneur, sur l'ambiance et la leçon était donc ponctuée de remarques amusantes et d'éclats de rire collectifs. Étonnamment même le professeur Lovepets se joignait à ces fous rires au lieu de ramener l'ordre, ce qui ne la fit qu'augmenter dans l'estime de ses élèves.

.

Une fois son cours fini, Rose retrouva Fiona à la bibliothèque. Elles avaient convenu ensemble que c'était mieux d'en finir tout de suite avec leurs devoirs, pour pouvoir ainsi profiter de leur soirée. Et puis s'était bien plus amusant de les faire ensemble.

Les deux filles s'installèrent à une table et sortirent leurs affaires.

« Alors qu'est ce que tu as au programme aujourd'hui ? » demanda la rouquine avec un petit sourire malicieux, sachant déjà que son amie avait bien plus de travail qu'elle.

« Rhooo ! C'est bon : je sais, tu n'as qu'un petit devoir de rien du tout en Méta… ça va ! Pas besoin de me foutre plus les nerfs ! » maugréa la Serdaigle.

« Tu t'es pas gênée hier ! » ajouta Rose tout en lui tirant la langue.

« Mouais… Mais ça va, le devoir de Potion sera vite fait, vu qu'on a déjà travaillé dessus hier, après la Méta on peut la faire ensemble et puis reste plus que la Défense contre les Force du Mal qui va être long… » analysa la brune.

La rouquine, voulant redonner le moral à son amie, qui après la mention de ce dernier travail, diminuait à vu d'œil, en profita pour se vanter :

« Mais ouiiii, de toute façon à nous deux, aucun devoir n'est infaisable : on gère trop ! On commence par qu… »

Rose venait de se prendre un coup d'un élève qui venait de passer près de sa table et qui, apparemment n'avait pas fait plus attention que ça.

« Non mais décidément ! » lâcha Rose mécontente.

Cette fois ci, elle était bien décidée de ne pas se laissait faire sans rien dire. Elle se retourna et lança furieusement :

« Et toi ! Ca va pas !? Les excuses, tu connais ?! »

Le gars qui l'avait bousculé se retourna et elle pu aisément le reconnaître. Il avait son âge, mais était néanmoins, plus grand qu'elle niveau taille. Il avait les cheveux blonds et un regard sombre presque noir. Son uniforme était vert… c'était un Serpentard et pas n'importe lequel : Scorpius Malfoy.

« C'est à moi que tu parles ? » demanda-t-il en la regardant avec un air menaçant, qui signifié on ne peut plus clairement qu'elle avait intérêt à surveiller ses paroles.

Rose se laissa pas impressionner plus que ça : s'il pensait vraiment que ça suffirait pour la faire taire : il se trompait totalement !

« Oui c'est bien à toi que je parle : rassuré ? Tu n'entends pas des voix ! » répondit elle rageusement.

« Weasley… je rêve ou tu es en train de te payer de ma tête ! » menaça Scorpius.

« J'attends des excuses, Malfoy. » ajouta-t-elle simplement tout en maintenant son regard furieux contre le jeune homme.

« L'espoir fait vivre… Comme si tu en valais la peine. En plus je ne l'avais pas fais exprès, mais la prochaine fois je n'y manquerais pas. » avoua-t-il avec un sourire mauvais sur ses lèvres.

« ESPECE DE SA… » s'écria la rouquine avant d'être interrompue par Fiona, qui avait remarquait que l'échange s'enivrait :

« Rosie laisse tomber ! C'est lui, qui n'en vaut pas la peine. C'est ce qu'il veut : tu vas quand même pas lui laisser ce plaisir… Et la bibliothécaire est en train de nous fixer. » dit Fiona essayant de raisonner son amie.

Rose retient la fin de sa phrase mais son regard bleu taché de brun semblait lancer des sorts terribles. Et c'est un Scorpius satisfait qui s'éloigna.

« Quand je pense que mon père m'a demandé de ne pas devenir "trop ami" avec un type pareil ! Ça risque pas ! » marmonna Rose pour elle même.

« Tu as raison… Mettons nous au travail. » finit-elle par dire à Fiona.

.

.

.

**Et voilà pour ce 4e chapitre !**

**Désolé pour l'attente... J'espère que ça vous plaira ! **

**.**

**Pommyfrog  
**


	5. Les Qualifications

**5. Les qualifications**

**.  
**

Les rayons du soleil éblouirent Rose, alors qu'elle venait juste d'ouvrir les yeux. Mais ce n'était pas la vraie raison de son réveil… Non. En vérité, ses satanées voisines de chambre, avaient choisi avec, apparemment, un malin plaisir, de faire le plus de bruits possibles, pour se préparer.

« Je t'en pris Julia, tu ne comptes quand même pas mettre cet horrible pull ! En plus, il ne met vraiment pas tes atouts en avant… » critiqua Tiffany, toute en enfilant un magnifique petit haut qui lui allait à merveille.

Curieuse de voir ce que cette dernière considérait comme « horrible », Rosie leva faiblement la tête et se pencha : effectivement, elle avait pas tort. Ce pull en plus d'être d'une couleur affreuse, c'est-à-dire bleu turquoise à paillette, était constitué de sorte de longs poils synthétiques. Julia donnait l'impression d'être saucissonnée par un pull-over de grand mère aux goûts douteux, qui aurait rétréci au lavage : pas terrible comme résultat.

« Mais… moi je l'aime bien ce pull, en plus je l'ai eu de ma grand-mère, Noël dernier. » bouda la brune.

« Oui mais c'est pas une raison, tu sais t'es pas la seule à recevoir des habits affreux de tes grands-parents, bien qu'à moi ça ne soit jamais arrivé… Bref tu te débrouilles juste pour les mettre quand tu vas les voir, histoire de leur montrer que tu les aimes et que tu es prête à subir un tel sacrilège ! Mais là, ici, à Poudlard ! Enfin Jul, tu te ridiculiseras pour rien ! ! ! » s'excita la blonde, essayant de faire revenir une once de raison chez son amie.

« Et toi Sophie, t'en penses quoi ? Tu trouves aussi, qu'il ne me va pas ? » demanda Julia cherchant vainement du soutien.

« Heu… tu préfères ne pas savoir, crois moi… » répondit la métisse honnêtement, tout en affichant un regard de plus en plus effrayé, au fur et à mesure qu'elle examinait sa copine.

Rose lassée, décida de rentrer dans la conversation, histoire de s'amuser un peu…

« Moi, je trouve qu'il est superbe ce haut, Julia. J'adore la couleur ! Et si tu veux mon avis : Tiffany et Sophie, se rendent juste compte que si tu portes çà aujourd'hui, personne ne leur portera la moindre attention. Tous les regards seront fixés sur toi. C'est par pur jalousie… » lança la rouquine sur un petit ton à peine ironique. Elle avait pas mentie si ?

Les visages que tiraient la blonde et la métisse, étaient vraiment trop drôles. Mais le plus marrant ce fut le petit :

« C'est vrai ? ! ? » que Julia lança surprise à ses amies.

Rose dû faire de grands efforts pour éviter d'éclater de rire devant la brune : tant de crédibilité c'était presque pathétique. C'est pourquoi elle se dépêcha de prendre ses affaires et d'aller se doucher, une fois dans la salle de bain, elle pu rire sans ménagement. Finalement aujourd'hui serait peut être une belle journée, qui sait ?

.

.

La fin de cette première semaine de cours était finalement arrivée. Il faut dire qu'après avoir appris que les qualifications de Quidditch était prévu pour aujourd'hui, Rose avait eu de plus en plus de mal à tenir en place. Elle aimait ce sport, c'est vrai, mais elle ne rêvait pas de jouer dans l'équipe, elle préférait largement que ce loisir reste en famille. Cependant elle appréciait vraiment regarder les matchs et puis savoir que son cousin y ferai parti était tellement excitant !

« Vite, dépêches toi ! Je ne veux pas manquer le début ! » pressa Rose.

« Oui ça va, c'est bon ! Ça commence dans dix minutes : il y a pas le feu ! » soupira Kevin.

« Tu joues au Quidditch ? » demanda-t-elle brusquement en se tournant vers le garçon.

« Heu… pas plus que ça, pourquoi ? » répondit le brun ne voyant pas vraiment où elle voulait en venir.

« Alors tu peux pas comprendre. » dit elle en reprenant sa course.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils arrivèrent au terrain.

« Et ben dit donc il y en a du monde… » remarqua étonné le garçon.

« Ben oui ! Regardes, il y a Albus et Josh là-bas dans les gradins, on les rejoint ? »

Ce n'était pas vraiment un question vu que la fille, avait attrapé le poignet de Kevin et s'était dirigée vers les deux garçons, sans attendre une quelconque réponse.

« Hey, Rosie ! Et ben, je t'avoue que je suis surpris, jamais j'aurais pensé être là avant toi… » dit Albus quand sa cousine et Kevin arrivèrent à leur hauteur.

« Ouais… sûre, si ça n'avait dépendu que de moi… » marmonna la rouquine, lançant rapidement un petit regard à peine rancunier envers Kevin.

Ce dernier soupira et leva les yeux au ciel en se justifiant :

« Mais c'est bon, ça n'a même pas encore commencé… »

Le rouquin, fronça légèrement les sourcils et s'apprêta à demander ce qui s'était passé, quand il vit le capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch apparaître dans sa belle robe de match, rouge et or et prendre la parole.

.

« Salut tout le monde, je suis Florian Betwick, le capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Griffondor, de cette année. Je vois que vous êtes venus nombreux pour ces qualifications et je n'en suis que plus content. Bon, ben je vais pas y aller par quatre chemins : je ne choisirai que les meilleurs. C'est pour le bien de notre équipe bien entendu. Alors qu'une chose à dire : donnez vous à fond ! »

Plusieurs petites équipes s'étaient formées en fonction du poste pour lequel les étudiants postulés. Rose regarda un peu tout le monde : elle ne connaissait pas grand monde. Il y avait Fred, qui aidait pour le choix du second batteur et James qui tentait sa chance pour devenir poursuiveur. Molly et Victoire, ses deux cousines qui étaient aussi à Griffondor, étaient installées dans les gradins, afin d'encourager leurs propres amis.

La rouquine essaya de garder un œil sur les différents candidats qui passaient en même temps, elle voulait vraiment rien rater ! Mais quand ce fut le tour à James de faire ses preuves, elle ne pu s'empêcher de délaisser les autres.

Il commença par montrer son agilité en vol, en faisant quelques vrilles, chandelles, et feintes. Les « juges » surent apprécier d'un regard connaisseur.

Puis James dû échanger quelques passes avec un joueur de l'équipe, afin de démontrer sa précision. Ce dernier ne se privait pas pour rajouter quelques effets à ses lancés. Mais James, malgré quelques passes perdues, s'en sortit plutôt bien, du moins, bien mieux que certains de ses prédécesseurs.

Arriva finalement les tirs aux buts, après tout c'est bien là, un des rôles les plus importants chez un Poursuiveur : marquer des points ! Le gardien était très fort, mais le garçon avait l'habitude de jouer contre Hugo, le petit frère de Rose, qui était incroyablement doué pour le poste de gardien. C'est pourquoi James réussit tous ses tirs avec brio !

Un des juges, qui normalement ne devaient donner leur choix que le lendemain, s'approcha du jeune homme et lui murmura près de son oreille : « Premier entraînement : lundi 17h au terrain. Poursuiveur ! »

Il rajouta ce dernier mot en faisant un clin d'œil à James.

James le regarda surpris par l'annonce, est ce que ce n'était pas un peu précipité, après tout, tout le monde n'était pas encore passé. Mais le « juge » lui sourit et ajouta simplement :

« Tu étais génial. Flo est fou s'il refuse que tu rentres dans l'équipe. »

.

Rose, Albus, Kevin et Josh se rendirent bien vite compte qu'une fois le passage de James, les qualifications étaient plus du tout aussi intéressantes… Ils décidèrent alors de retrouver le futur poursuiveur.

« Jamess ! ! Tu étais super ! » lança Al quand il aperçu son frère.

« Oui vraiment si là, t'es pas pris, je crois qu'il n'y aura pas grand monde, cette année dans l'équipe. » poursuivit Josh.

« Ouais, je sais, je suis trop fort. » crâna James, en riant, bien content que son angoisse et que son stress soient enfin partis!

« Oh je rêve ? Tu trouves pas que t'exagères un peu là ? Perso, je pense pas que tu étais si bon que ça… Est ce que je dois te rappeler que t'as loupé des passes ? » cassa Rose, avec un petit air de supériorité, trop contente de remettre en place son cousin adoré.

A la mention de ce souvenir, le sourire du garçon s'effaça un peu.

« Oh arrêtes Rosie, tu étais la première à fabuler devant lui, tout à l'heure. » nota vicieusement Kevin avec un sourire moqueur au bout des lèvres.

James retrouva toute sa confiance.

« De toute façon, mon observateur m'a déjà donné la date et l'heure du premier entraînement. » avoua-t-il joyeusement.

« C'est vrai ? ! » hurla la rouquine. « C'est génial ! ! Alors, tu fais parti de l'EQUIPE ! »

Et elle se jeta dans les bras de son cousin, afin de lui faire un gros câlin de félicitation, que d'après la grimace que fit le garçon, il s'en serait bien passé. Ce qui fit rire les trois garçons, qui assistaient à la scène.

« Tu dois quand même améliorer ton jeu de passes » ajouta la fille innocemment.

James sourit.

« Je sais. » répondit-il sincèrement.

.

.

Une fois retournée au château, Rose abandonna les mecs pour rejoindre ses amies. Elle avait dit aux garçons, après qu'ils aient lancé quelques blagues idiotes, qu'elle avait eu sa dose de débilité masculine, et qu'elle avait intérêt à se dépêcher à trouver une fille, car elle ne voulait vraiment pas attraper leur virus de stupidité. La rouquine alla dans la Grande Salle où Fiona, Elisabeth et Emilie l'attendaient.

« Il faut vraiment qu'on se trouve un endroit où on peut être tous ensemble. » fit remarquer Emilie.

« T'as raison, les Salles Communes sont biens mais elles sont réservées aux membres d'une même maison… Et puis la Grande Salle, c'est pas vraiment le meilleur endroit pour se poser. » dit Rose.

« Le château est grand, on finira bien par trouver un petit coin sympa, non ? » ajouta Fiona.

« Ben on va faire un tour ? En plus, ça fait depuis la rentrée que je veux voir la salle de musique, on pourra en profiter pour y faire un saut. » lança Elisabeth joyeusement.

C'est ainsi que les quatre jeunes filles déambulèrent tranquillement dans les couloirs, tout en passant leur tête à travers chaque porte qu'elles rencontrèrent, dans l'espoir de trouver ce qu'elles cherchaient. Elles étaient de plus en plus surprises durant la progression de leur visite : jamais elles n'auraient pensé qu'une école pouvait renfermer des pièces aussi étranges et farfelues.

En effet après avoir parcouru un long couloir, les étudiantes étaient tombées sur une immense salle à l'envers : sur le plafond un tapis semblé collé, accompagnées de chaises, d'une table, et d'étagères. Et leurs pieds reposés sur un parterre blanc où étaient disposés ça et là de grands lustres dressés vers le plafond qui ressemblé au sol. C'était vraiment à en donner le tournis !

Elles virent aussi une salle « sauvage » ou du moins délaissait pas les humains depuis un certain temps déjà : les fenêtres étaient dépourvues de vitres et les plantes avaient complètement envahie l'endroit. Des racines jonchées sur l'ancien parquet et des lierres avaient pris possession des murs, s'accrochant aux tableaux et aux pierres.

« Si vous voulez mon avis, on a pas intérêt à se perdre, parce que je crois pas que quelqu'un viendra nous chercher. Quand pensez vous qu'une personne a mis les pieds ici ? » interrogea Elisabeth, choquée par cette découverte.

« Je sais pas, mais en tout cas, la nature fait vraiment bien les choses : c'est magnifique ! » s'extasia Emilie.

« Allons voir la prochaine ! » pressa Rose.

« Tu penses qu'il existe une pièce un peu près normal dans ce château ? » s'inquiéta légèrement Fiona en s'imaginant à quoi pourrait bien ressembler la prochaine, alors que la rouquine ouvrit une nouvelle porte.

« Alors ? Dépêches, pousses toi, on veut aussi voir ! » lança la blonde impatiente.

« C'est rien, juste une banale salle de classe non utilisée » dit Rose en insistant sur le banal alors qu'elle regarda la brune. « Heureuse Fiona… On dirait que ton souhait s'est réalisé ! » ajouta-t-elle se moquant gentiment de la Serdaigle.

Le petit groupe découvrit bien d'autres lieux, comme de petits placards à balais, de simples salles de classe ou encore des salles plus loufoques les unes que les autres. Mais pas de petit coin sympa pour se retrouver… Finalement elles trouvèrent la fameuse salle de musique, à la plus grande joie d'Elisabeth.

La jolie blonde était aux anges et la présence d'un magnifique piano, n'y était pas pour rien. Et sans plus attendre, elle s'y installa et fit courir ses doigts sur les touches noires et blanches. Ses amies en profitèrent pour se poser, dans de moelleux fauteuils, et apprécier la mélodie, tout en reposant leurs jambes, un peu endolories à cause du parcours qu'elles avaient fait.

.

« Lizzie c'est pas qu'on aime pas ta musique, mais il commence à se faire tard, le repas va sûrement bientôt être servit ! Et je commence à avoir faim. » avoua Emilie.

« Oui, désolée, c'est juste que je suis tellement contente ! Savoir que ce piano est là, et que dès que, j'en aurais envie, je pourrais venir jouer ici. » confessa la blonde.

Les quatre filles sortirent de la salle pour prendre la direction de la Grande Salle et à leur plus grand malheur tombèrent face à face avec l'esprit frappeur de l'école… Peeves.

« Oh ! Mais ce ne serait pas des p'tits premières années, que je vois là ? » déclara-t-il avec un grand sourire.

Sans plus attendre Rose hurla :

« Courrez ! ! »

.

.

« Qu'est ce qui vous est arrivé ? » demanda Al en voyant sa cousine et les deux autres filles de Griffondor, s'installer près de Josh, Kevin et lui.

« Peeves. » répondirent elles en même temps, sur le même ton exaspéré.

« Oh… » ajouta juste Josh, compatissant.

« Oh mon dieu ! » s'écria Tiffany horrifiée, alors qu'elle venait de voir les trois filles.

« Tu vois Jul, c'est de CA que je t'ai sauvé… quelle humiliation ! Non mais vous avez vu : elles sont affreuses ! » rajouta la blonde sans prendre la peine de baisser la voix.

Rose, Emilie et Elisabeth lui lancèrent un regard terrible.

Les trois jeunes filles avaient le visage et les cheveux brunâtres et totalement emmêlés, en même temps après avoir été bombardé avec des ballons remplis d'encre, comment cela aurait-il pu en être autrement.

« Il faut avouer qu'il ne vous a pas loupé… » ne pu s'empêcher de préciser Kevin en pouffant légèrement de rire.

Les deux autres garçons le rejoignirent bien vite, en éclatant de rire à leur tour, au plus grand drame des filles, évidemment.

« J'aimerai bien vous y voir ! » maugréa la rouquine.

.

.

.

**Et voilà le 5e, il est un peu plus long que les autres... **

**J'espère que ça vous plaît toujours ! ^^**

**Pour répondre à nini : non je ne pense pas faire année par année. J'ai commencé par la 1ère car je voulais bien introduire les nouveaux personnages et les différentes relations qu'ils partagent. Je pense qu'après je ferai un "saut" et je continuerai avec la 5e année... Comme ça on pourra bien voir l'évolution !**

**Enfin voilà, pour le moment, ****c'est ce que ****j'ai prévu... après on verra !**

**A bientôt pour la suite !  
**

**.**

**Pommyfrog**


	6. Halloween

**6. Halloween**

.

Septembre s'était finalement achevé, et octobre était sur le point de suivre l'exemple de ce dernier. Les beaux jours, s'accompagnant souvent de balades dans le parc avaient été de plus en plus rares, pour finalement se faire oublier petit à petit…

Le froid était là, il s'était installé discrètement, mais vicieusement. Et semblait bien décidé à ne pas laisser sa place à quelqu'un d'autre, au plus drame des étudiants.

En effet, le château s'était rafraîchit, entraînant ainsi, les réveils de plus en plus dure : qui arrachent les élèves de la chaleur de leur drap et diminuant leur enthousiasme pour aller en cours de soins et créatures magiques et de botaniques : qui se font en-dehors du château et les obligent à combattre le vent glacial.

Mais dans cette atmosphère, un événement réussit à réchauffer le cœur des étudiants de Poudlard. Ce dernier jour d'octobre : la fête d'Halloween. Comme chaque année, un vrai festin serait préparé à cette occasion et les elfes de maison étaient déjà en plein travail, dans les cuisines.

.

Les flammes s'agitaient telles des danseuses infatigables, dans la cheminée de la salle commune de Griffondor. Rose installée à côté de celle-ci, n'arrivait à détacher les yeux de ce spectacle aussi apaisant. Elle lâcha un petit soupir et resserra le plaid qu'elle avait autour de ses épaules.

Emilie qui était installée juste à côté d'elle sur le canapé, était en train de lire un roman dans une langue étrangère. Elisabeth était introuvable, mais la rouquine était persuadée que cette dernière était encore fourrée dans la salle de musique.

Tiffany Peyker et Julia Demary étaient posées dans des fauteuils un peu plus loin, la blonde essayait vainement de consoler la brune, qui ne se remettait pas des moqueries d'Anthony Swoockart. Ce dernier lui avait fait des remarques plus que déplacées au sujet du poids de la jeune fille. Rose avait été témoin de l'échange, et n'avait pu s'empêcher de ressentir de la compassion pour Julia.

Et puis il fallait avouer que la scène qui avait suivie était des plus distrayantes, Peyker avait réagit au quart de tour, face à l'attaque verbale destinée à son amie, et lui avait décroché une gifle des plus magistrales. Swoockart en avait encore la marque sur sa joue gauche. Rose ne pu s'empêcher de sourire de satisfaction à ce souvenir : c'était vraiment bien mérité !

.

« Hey ! Salut Emilie, salut toi. » dit Kevin, juste avant de coller un baiser sur la joue de la rouquine et de se laisser tomber sur le canapé, à côté d'elle.

« Tu fais quoi de beau ? » ajouta-t-il.

« J'essais de faire le moins de mouvement possible : afin de garder mon énergie, pour que mon corps puisse la réserver à la fabrication de chaleur… » lui répondit-elle faiblement tout en resserrant à nouveau son plaid.

Le garçon la regarda, leva ses yeux bleus gris aux ciels et ri.

« Alors toi ! Tu me surprendras toujours avec tes raisonnement des plus abracadabrants. »

« Maiiis, c'est vrai : il fait froid. » bouda-t-elle.

« Et toi d'abord t'étais où, tu faisais quoi ? » l'interrogea-t-elle.

Le regard du garçon s'adoucit et avec un petit sourire moqueur, lui répondit :

« Pourquoi ? Tu peux plus te passer de moi ? »

« N'importe quoi ! ! » s'exclama la jeune fille directement, tout en frappant Kevin sur l'arrière de la tête, outrée face à une tellement idée.

« C'est bon je rigole ! J'étais au dortoir avec Al et Josh. » expliqua le brun en se protégeant la tête.

« Pfff ! T'aurais mieux fait d'y rester. » lança la rouquine rancunière.

« Ah mais, tu me manquais tant. » ne pu s'empêcher de la taquiner Kevin.

La jeune fille leva les yeux, exaspérée.

« Bon si déjà t'es là, on fait une partie d'échec ? » demanda-t-elle, avec un air effrayant, comme si l'idée de le battre à pleine couture la ravissait.

Ce qui ne fit qu'augmenter le rire du jeune homme.

« Si tu y tiens tant ! »

Rose prépara le jeu et s'apprêta de commencer quand le tableau s'ouvrit pour laisser apparaître Elisabeth. La jolie blonde se dirigea directement vers eux. Et elle lança avec enthousiasme :

« Coucou tout le monde ! Oh, vous alliez commencer une partie, je peux regarder ? »

Rose s'apprêta à lui répondre par l'affirmative, mais fut devancée par Kevin :

« Ben en fait moi je vais y aller, mais puisque tu es là, Hayller tu n'as qu'à me remplacer. » Il avait dit cela plutôt simplement, tout en se levant.

Rose ne comprenant pas trop lança, en fronçant légèrement ses sourcilles :

« Mais Kevin, tu viens d'arriver ? »

« On se voit ce soir au festin ! » ajouta-t-il sans plus d'explication, tout en levant sa main en guise de salut.

La réaction de Elisabeth était encore plus étrange : justement cette dernière n'avait aucune réaction. Ce qui est des plus étonnants de sa part. Elle finit par dire, une fois le garçon parti :

« Et bien, il faut croire que je suis arrivée juste à temps : tu vas quand même pouvoir jouer. » Cependant l'entrain habituel n'y était pas.

.

.

James accompagné de Mickael arrivèrent dans la salle commune. Albus et Josh s'étaient finalement aussi installés dans la salle commune.

« Ben alors qu'est ce qui se passe ici ? Je voudrais un peu plus d'entrain, après tout c'est pas tout les jours Halloween ! » lança-t-il aux premiers années.

« Tu as raison ! C'est juste que… non rien. On n'a pas d'excuse ! » répondit la rouquine à son cousin.

James sortit alors son jeu de carte.

« Une bataille explosive ça vous tente, histoire de remonter un peu l'ambiance ? » proposa-t-il avec un brin de malice.

« Wouaiiiis ! » s'exclamèrent les gars.

Elisabeth questionna Rose du regard, et elles répondirent ensemble : « Nous aussi on joue ! »

« Milie ça te dis ? » demanda la blonde en arrachant sa meilleure amie de sa lecture.

« Oui, pourquoi pas ! »

Mickael et James invitèrent aussi quelques deuxièmes années. Ce fut donc un groupe d'une dizaine de personnes qui s'installa en cercle au milieu de la salle. Plus le temps s'écoulait, moins il y avait de visages sans trace d'explosion. Mais Albus restait le plus touché. Tout les coups étaient permis : alliances, triches… cela ne faisait qu'augmenter les éclats de rire des étudiants.

« Al ! Tu es vraiment trop nul, à ce jeu ! » se moqua James.

« C'est pas vrai ! C'est juste que j'ai plus de classe que toi. Tu vois pas qu'il y a des filles : tu sais à quel point elle ne supporte pas d'abîmer leur beau visage… Alors faut bien que quelqu'un se dévoue…» se justifia le brun, d'un air légèrement supérieur.

« Ouais, genre, tu l'as fait exprès ! Et depuis quand t'aurais autant de classe. » lança soupçonneux Josh.

« Ben évidemment que je l'ai fait exprès. Et pour ta gouverne, j'ai toujours eu la classe. » crâna-t-il en soupirant.

« Attends voir, là, qu'est ce que tu es en train de sous entendre ? » demanda Elisabeth menaçante.

« Ah Lizzie, ça t'as aussi marqué… » soutient la rouquine vexée, sa fierté touchée au vif. Elle lança un regard noir à son cousin.

« Heuuu… Qu'est ce qui vous prends les filles ? » s'inquiéta Al.

La blonde et la rouquine échangèrent un regard et se levèrent brutalement.

« Comme si nous : les filles, étions aussi nulles, et qu'il faudrait se forcer, pour pouvoir atteindre notre niveau de nullité ! Al ! Tu vas nous le payer ! » cria Rose.

« Oh oui, on va te faire regretter ça ! » rajouta Elisabeth, tout aussi dangereuse.

Et elles se jetèrent sur le garçon. S'en suivit un combat de force, accompagné de remarques et moqueries de la part des spectateurs… Al, bien qu'il soit un garçon, semblait avoir de plus en plus de mal face aux deux furies. Ce qui redoubla les moqueries venant de son grand frère.

« On devrait peux être lui donner un coup de mains, non ? » demanda avec hésitation Josh.

« Je crois qu'il aurait déjà du mal avec une, alors avec les deux : il a aucune chance ! » remarqua James tout en réfléchissant.

« A l'attaque ! » hurla-t-il finalement en se jetant sur son frère et les filles. Josh ne se fit pas plus attendre et s'engagea à son tour dans la bataille. Les filles n'avaient plus aucune chance…

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient tous secoués de rire et totalement épuisés, allongés à même le sol.

« On dirait pas comme ça, mais vous être plutôt fatigantes les filles… » avoua Al.

« Si les mecs ne t'avaient pas aidé, tu aurais morflé ! ! » cracha Rose, mécontente de s'être fait maîtrisée.

C'est alors qu'entra Kevin.

« Ah ! Vous êtes tous là ? Qu'est ce que vous faites ? Le repas a commencé dans la Grande Salle ! » les informa-t-il.

« T'as manqué quelque chose, Kevin ! Une Elisabeth et une Rosie transformée en vraie furie… et un Al totalement soumis ! » rapporta Josh tout en essayant de contenir son rire, face à ce dernier détail.

Kevin regarda les filles bizarrement, preuve de son incrédulité et dit :

« Quoi ? Tu veux pas parler de ces deux là, elles ne seraient pas foutu de faire mal à une mouche ! »

Les yeux des dites filles, lui jetèrent un regard noir.

« Oh oh ! Elles venaient juste de se calmer ! » soupira James, avec un grand sourire.

.

.

La Grande Salle était totalement réaménagée pour l'occasion. Il n'y avait plus les grandes tables des quatre maisons, mais plein de petites. Rose heureuse et Kevin à ses côtés, rejoignirent Fiona qui était déjà installée avec l'une de ses amies Serdaigle. Des tonnes de mets délicieux leur étaient proposés et la rouquine ne s'en priva pas !

La décoration était faite en conséquence, avec les citrouilles illuminées qui flottées au dessus des têtes et les toiles d'araignées sur les murs…

Rose regarda un peu autour d'elle et vit que James n'était pas très loin avec des amis à lui, tous en train de rire : évidemment.

Puis elle découvrit qu'à la table à côté, il y avait des Serpentard : Scorpius Malfoy, Rick Triveret d'autres… Elles les observa plus attentivement : Rick avait les cheveux châtains foncés et les yeux verts. Il était en train de parler et une élégance arrogante se dégageait de lui. Malfoy, lui était posé négligemment, avec un coude sur la table, son menton reposé sur sa main, il semblait très attentif à ce que racontait Rick.

Quand brusquement il tourna la tête et ses yeux noirs rencontrèrent ceux de Rosie. Troublée de s'être faite surprise à les observer, Rosie détourna rapidement les yeux vers Kevin et Fiona, espérant de toute ses forces que Malfoy n'est rien remarqué. Elle essaya de se comporter comme si de rien n'était.

.

La fin du repas se sentait, beaucoup d'élèves se levaient et quittaient la Grande Salle. Soudain, Rose sentit une main sur son épaule, elle sursauta légèrement et se tourna. La surprise l'envahit, quand elle vit que c'était le Serpentard.

« Hey… » dit-il simplement.

« Malfoy ? » lança Kevin surprit.

« Qu'est ce que tu veux ? » s'exclama la rouquine en retrouvant son mordant habituel et en se dégageant de la prise.

Le blond sourit légèrement.

« Et bien en fait, je voulais te parler Weasley. » lui répondit-il presque trop civilement, pour que ça ne paraisse louche.

« Et bien vas y je t'en prie. » l'invita Rose froidement.

« Viens. » lui ordonna-t-il.

Rose, fâchée de la manière dont il lui avait parlé, elle se retenue de lui cracher ces quatre vérités en pleine figure. Au lieu de ça, elle se tourna vers sa meilleure amie et chercha son soutien, pour savoir quelle était la conduite la plus adaptée. Celle-ci lui fit un petit signe de tête pour l'encourager à y aller. Elle rajouta à voix basse :

« Tu me raconteras ! »

Scorpius s'était adossé contre un mur de la Grande Salle, un peu à l'écart des gens et l'attendait. Rose s'approcha et lui demanda à nouveau, légèrement agacée :

« Bon qu'est ce que tu veux ? »

« Et bien avec des potes, on avait l'intention de se retrouvé après le repas. Histoire de finir dignement Halloween. Et échanger quelques histoires d'épouvantes… » lui expliqua-t-il tout en souriant et avec son air sûr de lui, qui ne le décollait pas.

« Quoi ? »

« P'tain, Weasley, t'es sourde ou abrutit ? Qu'est ce que t'as pas compris dans ce que je viens de te dire ? ! » dit-il exaspéré.

Elle lui lança un regard noir en guide réponse.

« Alors ? Ca te dis, ou t'as trop la frousse ? » questionna le blond, qui semblait plutôt satisfait d'une telle possibilité.

Rose comprit alors pourquoi il lui avait proposé de se « joindre » à eux.

« C'est un défit ? Tu me prends pour qui ! Si tu crois que j'ai peur de petites histoires d'épouvantes à deux balles, tu vas être déçu, Malfoy. » répondit la rouquine férocement.

Son sourire s'agrandit.

« Bien. » conclut-il.

Rose se dirigea vers Fiona et Kevin, pour leur dire qu'elle avait un truc à faire, qu'elle leur raconterait tout ça plus tard. Puis sortit de la salle, rejoindre Malfoy.

.

.

Ils marchèrent dans le silence vers les cachots, il était déjà tard et le château était déjà plongé dans l'obscurité. Rose pria intérieurement de réussir à retrouver le chemin, pour retourner à sa tour.

« Où va-t-on ? » finit-elle par demander.

« Dans un endroit tranquille. » répondit-il.

Rose rageait silencieusement : il se foutait d'elle ! Ca l'aidait énormément sur la localisation où ils se dirigeaient, cette réponse, non mais vraiment !

Finalement il s'arrêta devant un mur, prit sa baguette et tapa sur une pierre qui avait une forme légèrement différente des autres. Une ouverture apparue, il se mit sur le côté, et invita (ou ordonna : ça varie selon le point de vu) Rose :

« Entres. »

Rose le regarda soupçonneusement et entra. Elle était sur le qui-vive et s'attendait à tout.

« Et ! Dé-stress, je te l'ai dit, on va juste se raconter des histoires. » se moqua-t-il.

« Mouais, alors si c'est juste ça, pourquoi ne pas avoir proposé à Fiona et Kevin aussi ? » fit remarquer la rouquine.

« Ca n'aurait pas été aussi marrant… » murmura-t-il en souriant.

Rose commençait sérieusement à s'inquiéter : qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait prise. C'est vrai l'idée lui avait bien plu. Mais, c'est le genre de truc qu'elle aurait préféré faire avec ses amis, pas Malfoy.

Rick était déjà installé dans un fauteuil, Malfoy se posa sur le canapé et fit signe à la rouquine de s'approcher.

C'était décidément pas une bonne idée : ils étaient tous de Serpentard et il n'y avait pas seulement des premières années…

« Qu'est ce qui te prends Malfoy ? Ramener une Griffondor ici !Tu perds la tête ? » gueula un Serpentard que Rose ne connaissait pas. Mais à l'évidence il était bien plus âgé qu'elle.

« Il a pas tord Scorpius, la ramener ici, t'abuses… » rajouta un second mais plus calmement, il ne semblait pas vraiment lui en vouloir, mais était juste blasé.

« Vous inquiétez pas les gars, on voyez que dalle dans le couloir, ça m'étonnerai qu'elle puisse retrouver la salle. » répondit simplement Malfoy.

Génial, se dit Rose, après avoir remarqué qu'en plus du fait qu'elle soit la seule venant d'une autre maison, elle était aussi la seule fille… décidément elle n'avait vraiment pas sa place ici !

« Mouais… Bon, tout le monde est là ? On commence ? » proposa un garçon aux cheveux noirs et assez grand.

.

Les étudiants s'étaient tous rassemblés en cercle, dans des canapés et fauteuils. Quelques cierges allumés étaient la seule source de lumière de la pièce. Il fallait le dire : l'ambiance y était. Rose s'installa un peu plus confortablement sur le canapé, en ramenant ses jambes à son niveau, repliés devant elle, puis passa ses bras autour de ses dernières.

L'un des garçons les plus âgés prit alors la parole et commença son histoire. Rose était totalement envoûté, ce type était un excellent narrateur, et en oublia tout le reste : seul cette voix était importante. Cette voix qui était capable de la faire frémir, rien que par le ton si bien choisi pour les différents moments de la narration. Elle même s'étonna quand elle se rendit compte de son sursaut et de sa frayeur, lorsqu'il avait terminé. C'était finalement loin des histoires à deux balles qu'elle s'était imaginée…

Elle osa tourner son visage en direction de Malfoy, et découvrit qu'il la regardait amusé :

« Qu'est-ce que t'avais dit déjà ? C'était pas : Si tu crois que je vais avoir peur de petites histoires d'épouvantes… » se moqua-t-il.

« Rho ! Ca va, j'ai pas eu peur ! C'était juste un sursaut : c'est pas la même chose. » maugréa la rouquine entre ses dents : ce sal…, il l'avait surveillé durant toute l'histoire !

Un second type prit la parole, mais à peine il eu prononcé trois mots, que Rose réalisa qu'il n'avait pas du tout le même charisme que le précédent. Elle en fut déterminée quelques instants après…

« Je peux savoir ce qu'il y a de tant d'épouvantant dans traquer des femmes et leur faire ses trucs… » interrogea-t-elle maussade Malfoy. Sérieux elle ne voyait vraiment pas en quoi raconter des trucs aussi dégueulasse pouvait être distrayant.

Il ricana.

« C'est sûr, mais en même temps c'est Tayker, faut pas trop lui en demander. Je suis sûr qu'il ne fait qu'exprimer toutes ses frustrations : on peut pas dire qu'il a la cote auprès des filles. » avoua Scorpius moqueur.

« Mouais, sûr ! ! » lâcha la rouquine, tout en fixant le cinquième année, qui était vraiment très loin d'être un mec regardable. Il était en plein dans sa description du comment le meurtrier s'en ai prit pour ôter la vie de ses victimes féminines, évidemment, le plus doucement et le plus douloureusement possible.

« Le pire c'est qu'il semble plus excité, qu'effrayé par ce qu'il dit… » réalisa soudain la Griffondor écœurée.

« On angoisse ? Tu verra après c'est le tour de Rick, il est excellent. Là, tu vas apprendre ce qu'on appelle de flippant ! » déclara-t-il, légèrement amusé.

.

En effet, le récit de Rick était en plus d'original, très bien construit, et là encore la jeune fille était totalement plongée dans l'histoire peuplée de loups garou, de vampires, d'araignées géantes et toutes sortes de monstres effrayants.

Quand soudain elle sentit une centaine de trucs lui tomber dessus. Elle hurla. Elle hurla d'autant plus fort, quand elle réalisa que ces trucs n'étaient autres que des araignées… Elle entendit vaguement des gens rire. Mais n'y fit pas plus attention, trop occupée à essayer de se débarrasser de ces bêtes qui étaient éparpillées sur son corps. Des larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Elle frissonnait de tout sa hauteur. Elle voulait s'éloigner, loin, loin de ses gens qui riaient. Brusquement elle courra vers la porte et partit loin de ces monstres, qui avaient osé lui balancer un seau rempli de ces bestioles à huit pattes. Les larmes coulèrent librement sur ses joues. Rose sentait des petits picotements sur tout son corps : elle s'arrêta et frotta ses cheveux, son pull et son pantalon, espérant enlever tous ces étrangers qui s'étaient appropriés son corps. Elle avait beau s'agiter dans tout les sens, les picotements ne s'arrêtèrent pas, au contraire, ils ne cessèrent de s'intensifier. Les sanglots de la rouquine redoublèrent et dans un élan de dégoût elle enleva son pull et le jeta. Puis repartit en courant.

Tout était tellement sombre, autour d'elle, elle entendait des tonnes de petits bruits. Tout lui semblait hostile, dangereux, cherchant à lui faire du mal. Elle voulait retourner dans sa tour. Chez les Griffondor. C'est là, qu'elle aurait dû passer sa soirée. Elle n'était qu'une idiote : rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé…

Rose arriva à un croisement, c'est là qu'elle réalisa qu'elle n'avait aucune idée du lieu où elle se trouvait. Il faisait tellement sombre dans les couloirs et sa vue était noyée par les larmes. Tout ce qu'elle avait fait, s'était s'éloigner de cette salle, mais vers où ?

Rose frissonna, elle essaya de se calmer : il fallait qu'elle retrouve la tour. De plus, les couloirs du château étaient glacials et dépourvue de son pull, qu'elle avait abandonné lors de sa fuite, elle commençait à être frigorifiée.

La rouquine marcha, durant ce qui lui semblait des heures : bien qu'elle savait que cela ne pouvait être possible. Son corps était douloureux à force d'être aussi crispé. Et ses jambes avaient de plus en plus de mal à la porter. N'en pouvant plus, elle s'adossa à un mur et se laissa glisser jusqu'à terre. Elle rassembla à nouveau ses jambes près de sa poitrine, ses bras enlaçant ces dernières et elle enfouit son visage au niveau de ses genoux. Puis, laissa son chagrin l'enveloppé.

.

« Y a quelqu'un ? » demanda une voix masculine.

Rose resserra son étreinte, mais ne bougea pas d'un pouce.

« Hey petite ? Ca va ? Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive ? T'es perdue ? » s'inquiéta la voix doucement.

Rose releva sa tête et découvrit un jeune homme qui était penché vers elle.

« Je m'appelle Mattew Sebravry, je suis en septième année à Griffondor. » se présenta-t-il toujours aussi doucement, comme s'il avait peur que la jeune fille devant lui, pourrait avoir une réaction subite à cause d'une de ses maladresses.

« Et toi ? » l'interrogea-t-il.

« Ro… Rose… Weasley. » murmura-t-elle.

Elle fixa les yeux du garçon intensément, puis le supplia :

« Je veux retourner à la tour des Griffondor… je retrouve pas le chemin. »

Mattew sourit tendrement à Rose.

« Je t'y emmène ! » dit-il en l'attrapant, il avait passé ses bras sous les genoux et dans le dos de la fille.

« Et ben t'es dans un piteux état, t'es totalement gelée… » remarqua-t-il surpris.

« C'est une chance que je sois passé par là ! Mais qu'est ce que tu fais dans les couloirs à cette heure aussi tardive, où plutôt devrais-je dire, aussi matinale ! » questionna-t-il la rouquine.

« Et toi qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? » dit-elle au lieu de répondre.

« Moi ? ! Heu… Heu… Et bien, disons voir que… j'avais un rendez vous galant ? » avoua le jeune homme très gêné et hésitant.

Rose regarda alors Mattew plus attentivement, et sourit faiblement :

« Ca va, pas besoin de prendre cet air là, c'est pas si j'avais l'intention de te balancer… » murmura-t-elle amusée.

Il la regarda et lui sourit franchement, apparemment rassurée.

.

Une fois arrivée à la salle commune, Rose le remercia et se dirigea rapidement vers son dortoir. Mais au lieu de se coucher comme lui hurlait son corps au bord de la fatigue, elle prit ses affaires de toilettes et alla dans la salle de bain. Elle voulait se laver, espérant que ça ferait disparaître cette sensation désagréable qui ne l'avait plus quitté, depuis qu'elle avait senti les araignées sur elle. Sa peau était devenue rouge à force d'avoir était frottée aussi fort, quand Rose se décida enfin de se coucher.

Finalement Malfoy avait raison : elle n'avait jamais eu aussi peur, que cette nuit…

.

.

.

**J'espère que ce 6e chapitre vous a plu. Perso, j'ai adoré l'écrire !  
**

**Dsl de ne pas avoir posté avant, mais j'avais mes premiers exams et des dossiers à faire, bref beaucoup de travail !**

**Merci à nini et hedwige09 pour leur review, c'est très gentil à vous !**

**.**

**Pommyfrog  
**


End file.
